


Change of Fate

by luckywolf968



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywolf968/pseuds/luckywolf968
Summary: im working on a summary i will put it up tomorrow





	Change of Fate

February 6th, 1981  
Longbottom Manor  
“HE WHAT!” Lily Potter yelled. “He lied to us. We have a friend that is an unspeakable who looked in the hall of prophecies for us. There is apparently a spell that allows an unspeakable to hear a prophecy and the prophecy he found was not the one that Dumbledore told us about. He couldn’t tell us what it was about as it didn’t concern Neville. This isn’t the only thing we have found out about Dumbledore, he watched Neville for us one night last month and since that night his accidental magic outbursts have stopped we thought nothing of it until 2 weeks ago while we were in Gringotts our account manager asked us why there was a very Dark magic binding curse on our son. We were shocked to find out that Dumbledore was the one to place it so we got the goblins to do a blood test so we could have proof of it and then remove it. When they gave us the results of the blood test we knew why Dumbledore put the block on our son to limit his magic.” Frank Longbottom replied grimly and handed a piece of parchment to James Potter. James and Lily were silent as they read the list getting more horrified and angry as they continued reading the parchment.  
~Blood Test Parchment~  
Name: Neville Frank Longbottom  
Born July 30th, 1980  
Father: Frank Jasper Longbottom  
Mother: Alice Lyn Longbottom nee Prewett  
Godfather: Remus John Lupin  
Godmother: Lily Anne Potter nee Evans  
Titles:  
Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom  
Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff  
Magical Blocks  
75% block of Hufflepuff Family Magic placed by Albus Dumbledore  
75% block of Longbottom Family Magic placed by Albus Dumbledore  
Blocks created by use of the Obstructionum Magicae Familia spell  
~Blood Test Parchment~  
James exhaled shakily before speaking “I think we might need to change sides if this is the true measure of Dumbledore. We are going to go to the Dark Lord right now we will leave Harry and Ravyen with you two I’m sure the manor is warded against Dumbledore. You mind if we take this parchment with us so we can show why we want to join him?” Frank nodded and handed another parchment to James. “Take this too it’s the letter that proves that the prophecy Dumbledore gave us was a fake.” Frank replied. James took it and stood with Lily before flooing to Malfoy Manor praying to Lady Magic herself that they weren’t making a huge mistake.  
~time skip~  
June 16th, 1987  
4 Privet Dr. Little Whinging, Surrey  
Almost 7-year-old Dudley Dursley laughs as he shoves his scrawny younger cousin Harry Potter arm first into the stairway banister. A loud crack followed by a pain filled scream lets the household know what has happened. Said scream also gained the attention of Ravyen Potter Harry’s slightly older twin sister. Ravyen comes to Harry’s rescue by slamming her clenched fist into Dudley’s nose hearing the tell-tale crunch of his nose and seeing the fountain of blood pouring from the badly broken nose. Ravyen smirked at the howl of pain her cousin emitted and then gently helped her brother to his feet. Petunia Dursley who had been about to start lunch comes to see what caused her son to scream and upon seeing her precious son bloodied she reacted without thinking. Petunia raised the skillet in her hands and struck Ravyen across the back of the head just as her husband waddled into the room. Petunia dropped the skillet in shock before diving to help her son when he whimpered in pain. Harry with his good arm pulled his sister into his lap and tried to wake her up. “Vernon what do we do she is still breathing, we cant take her to a hospital because they would immediately think child abuse?” Petunia asked while trying to remain calm. Vernon thought for a moment before replying “we will take both of these freaks and drop them out in the country and then take Dudley to the hospital. The freaks will die out there on their own and we will never have to deal with them ever again.” Nearly an hour later saw Harry gently pulling his sister out of Vernon’s car and unbeknownst to any of them through a ward. 

As the car drove off a small house elf appeared in front of the twins and when she laid eyes on the injured children cried out in horror and grabbed hold of both children before popping to her mistresses’ side. Mary Tabeth was enjoying some afternoon tea with her dear friend Rayla Spencer when her house elf popped back to her side after checking who came through the wards and was shocked to see two children who looked badly abused, scared, and injured. Rayla knelt by the boy and gently asked “may I take your sister so I can check her over while Mary checks you?” The boy warily nodded before he spoke “my aunt hit her in the back of the head with a skillet and she won’t wake up.” Rayla gave Mary a horrified look before carefully laying the girl flat and casting diagnostic and healing spells while Mary did the same with the boy. “The girl is going into an early creature inheritance, her magic is forcing it and it is what saved her life, she is becoming an okami so I will be taking both of them back home with me.” Rayla said to Mary. Mary nodded and carefully stood with the healed sleeping boy in her arms before responding “you take her through and I will follow you with the boy I think they should be roomed together for now at least until they are both able to give their opinions about such things.” Rayla nodded and gently hefted the girl into one arm before going through the floo to her home near Lexington, Kentucky followed shortly by Mary. Rayla walked swiftly past her startled beta Kota followed closely by Mary and went up the stairs into an unused bedroom and gently placed the unconscious girl in the bed while Mary laid her brother beside her. The two women left after Rayla put up a ward to tell her when the children woke, going back downstairs and Mary left for her home while Rayla informed Kota of what happened.


End file.
